


Посторонний Зверь

by Lapsa



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, КРАПИВИН Владислав | KRAPIVIN Vladislav - Works, Трое с площади Карронад - Владислав Крапивин | Troe s ploshchadi karronad - Vladislav Krapivin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: в Стоакровом лесу Кто-то появился





	Посторонний Зверь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета olya11.  
> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды "Детская классика".

Винни-Пух только-только собрался приступить к Очень Важному Делу — второму завтраку, как в дверь забарабанили и знакомый тонкий голосок закричал:

— Винни, Винни, открывай скорее!

Винни-Пух взглянул на нетронутый горшочек с мёдом, вздохнул и направился к двери. В дом влетел Пятачок и, размахивая лапками, принялся бегать вокруг стола и вопить:

— Упрасное проужествие! Прожасное упашествие! Там, там...

— Слонопотам? — обрадовался Пух.

Пятачок молча схватил друга за лапу и потащил. Винни-Пух едва успел бросить грустный прощальный взгляд на горшочек.

Когда они подбежали к холму, Пух увидел, что там собрались все обитатели Стоакрового леса.

— Ну точно, Слонопотам! — подпрыгнул мишка.

Подойдя к друзьям, он понял, что они молча смотрят на что-то странное. На вершине холма были разбросаны какие-то серые и зелёные тряпочки, клочья ваты... «Опять что-то лопнуло? Только не шарик. А то бы клочки были резиновые. По-моему, так», — подумал Пух. И тут он заметил на траве глаз. Обычный, стеклянный. Как у всех плюшевых зверюшек в Лесу. И ойкнул.

— Да, это какой-то зверь, — важно сказал Кролик. — Более того, это игрушечный зверь. Не то что мы с Совой — у нас-то есть Настоящие Мозги. И этого зверя кто-то растерзал.

Пятачок пискнул:

— Узаслый Слонопаум!

— Мама, а мне ничуточки не страшно! — заявил Крошка Ру из сумки Кенги. — Можно мне посмотреть?

— Ты слишком маленький для такого зрелища, потерпи, Крошка Ру, — погладила Кенга сумку.

— Мы точно знаем, что жертва — не Пух, не Пятачок, не Кенга, не Ру и не Иа — потому что они здесь...

— Ergo... — вставила Сова.

Кролик важно кивнул, будто понял, что она сказала:

— Это Посторонний Зверь! И у нас в Лесу появился не только хищник, но и новый житель. Точнее, уже бывший житель.

— Помнится, мой дядюшка Роберт говаривал, что тигров хлебом не корми — дай кого-нибудь растерзать! — заметила Сова.

— У меня билиби! — заявил Тигра. — Я всё утро был у Кенги. Сперва я помогал ей прибираться — вы знаете, что мы, Тигры, умеем прибираться лучше всех на свете. Потом Кенга мыла меня, потому что я запачкался во время уборки, а потом мы с Кенгой мыли Крошку Ру, потому что он запачкался, когда помогал Кенге мыть меня, а потом Кенга в награду дала мне целых пять ложек рыбьего жира!

— Всё так, — подтвердила Кенга, придерживая сумку, которая ходила ходуном.

— Тогда в Лес попал не только Посторонний Зверь, но и Посторонний Хищник, — заключил Кролик. — И нам всем теперь нужно соблюдать Технику Безопасности.

— Техку без чего? — почесал в затылке Пух.

— Это значит — поодиночке не ходить, оглядываться по сторонам, вооружаться!

— И долго? — спросила Кенга.

— Всегда!

— Нет, я так не могу, — покачала головой Кенга. — Я боюсь за Крошку Ру. Лучше мы уйдём из Леса.

— Тогда и я тоже! — подпрыгнул Тигра.

— И я! — пискнул Пятачок.

— Понимаю, никто не расстроится, если меня растерзает Посторонний Хищник, — уныло добавил Иа, — но и я не хочу рисковать.

— Нет, это никуда не годится — бросать наш Лес! — решительно сказал Кролик. — Надо поймать этого хищника!

— Если это Слонопотам, Очень Глубокая Яма не поможет, я-то знаю, — грустно сказал Пух.

— Погодите-ка, — шевельнул ушами Кролик. — Помните, как Иа потерял хвост?

Иа гордо поднял голову — в кои-то веки все смотрели на него.

— А я нашёл! — вставил Пух.

Кролик кивнул:

— И Кристофер Робин его прибил на место. Значит, все эти кусочки тоже можно прибить на место — и получится целый Посторонний Зверь! — он торжествующе оглядел друзей.

— А зачем? — робко спросил Пух.

— Вот что значит — опилки в голове! — Кролик легонько стукнул себя по лбу. — Мы спросим, какой именно Посторонний Хищник его растерзал. Это нам поможет его поймать.

— А на целого Постороннего Зверя мне можно будет посмотреть? — запищал из сумки Ру.

— Если будешь себя хорошо вести, — строго сказала Кенга. Тот сразу перестал возиться.

— Но кто прибьёт на место все эти кусочки? — расстроился Пух. — Кристофер Робин уехал учиться в Унисервитет, он вернётся к нам только на каникулах. 

— У меня богатейшая библиотека, — отозвалась Сова. — Наверняка там найдётся книга по собиранию игрушечных зверей.

— Отлично! Найди её, и мы попробуем сделать всё сами, — распорядился Кролик.

— К сожалению, в моём преклонном возрасте зрение уже не то, что раньше, — развела крыльями Сова. — Мне нужен зоркий помощник, умеющий читать.

Кролик вздохнул. Он бы лучше и дальше командовал, но иногда даже умнейшему в Стоакровом лесу зверю с Настоящими Мозгами приходится что-то делать самому.

 

Следующий час Сова и Кролик искали книгу в Савешнике, а дверь охранял вооружённый до зубов сучковатой палкой Пух с пустым горшком на голове (он видел такие в книжке про войну, которую ему показывал Кристофер Робин. Называется «Какса»). В это время Кенга дома рассказывала Крошке Ру и Пятачку Утешительную Сказку, а дверь охраняли вооружённые до зубов двумя сучковатыми палками Тигра и Иа. 

 

Ещё через час, когда книга «Как сделать мягкую игрушку» нашлась и выяснилось, что необходимо шить, Кенге пришлось перебраться в Савешник. Почему ей? Ни Сова, ни Кролик этого не умели. А Кенга сшила милые занавесочки для всех жителей Леса, у которых был Дом. Оставить Ру она согласилась, только когда Кролик созвал своих Родственников и Знакомых, вооружил их до зубов палками, палочками и травинками (в зависимости от размера) и отправил охранять дом Кенги. 

 

Ещё несколько часов кипела работа: Кролик зачитывал инструкцию и командовал, Кенга раскладывала кусочки, сшивала и набивала ватой, а Сова отправилась к Ру и Пятачку, чтобы развлекать их историями про дядюшку Роберта. 

 

Наконец всё было готово. Кенга посмотрела на получившегося Зверя и с сомнением сказала:

— Не уверена, что его можно показывать Крошке Ру.

— Почему это? — дерзко спросил Зверь. Говорил он не очень разборчиво, но мелодично.

— Очень уж ты, дружок, не похож на нас всех, — объяснил Кролик. — Ты кто?

— Ар-тёмка, — отозвался Зверь. — Я игрушечный заяц мальчика Славки.

— Ну уж нет, — категорично сказал Кролик. — Зайцы — наши ближайшие родичи. А ты на нас совсем не похож. У нас длинные уши, — он гордо шевельнул ушами, — а у тебя большие и круглые. Задние лапы у нас тоже длинные — а у тебя коротенькие. Мы высокие — а ты маленький...

Кенга тем временем достала с полки старинное мутное зеркало.

Посторонний Зверь посмотрел на себя и заплакал.

 

Зря Кенга боялась, что Артёмка испугает Крошку Ру: тот пришёл от Зверя в полный восторг и так и норовил погладить огромные уши, от чего тот всякий раз съёживался. Обитатели Стоакрового леса собрались в Савешнике. Всем так хотелось узнать историю Артёмки, что охранять дверь оставили только Родственников и Знакомых Кролика (впрочем, Тигра, Иа и Пух захватили палки с собой).

— Мой хозяин, мальчик Славка, был очень храбрым, — рассказывал Зверь. — Однажды он нашёл на улице неразорвавшуюся бомбу и решил сам отнести её военным. Он положил её в портфель, прямо на меня, и долго-долго нёс по очереди с другом Тимом. Портфель остался у военных, а про меня забыли. Взрыв, вспышка — и больше ничего не помню.

— И как ты попал в наш Лес? — недоверчиво спросила Кенга. — Не с неба же упал.

— Может, и с неба, — задумчиво протянул Кролик. — Значит, никакого Постороннего Хищника в Лесу нет... Ну что, оставайся с нами, Артёмка. Найдём тебе адриск...

— Вон какой Савешник мне нашли, — гордо обвела крылом комнату Сова.

— Будем устраивать искпедиции, играть в Пустяки и искать Слонопотама, — радостно сказал Пух. — А когда на каникулы приедет Кристофер Робин, ты с ним познакомишься. 

— Нет, я не могу, — помотал головой Артёмка. — Мне нужно к Славке, он же думает, что я совсем погиб, — и снова заплакал, утирая слёзы огромными ушами.

Глядя на него, захныкал Ру, завсхлипывал Пятачок и даже Кенга прослезилась.

— Не реветь! — строго сказал Кролик. — Дождёмся Кристофера Робина, он обязательно что-нибудь придумает.

— Он очень умный, — гордо добавил Пух. — И учится в Унисервитете.

Артёмка шмыгнул носом и кивнул. Всё-таки несколько месяцев — это не навсегда.

 

Когда Кристофер Робин попадал в Стоакровый лес, он становился прежним мальчиком, как и обещал когда-то Пуху.

Вот и сейчас он сидел в Зачарованном Месте в рубашке и шортиках, задумчиво смотрел на Постороннего Зверя и рассуждал:

— Отправить тебя по почте я не могу — мы не знаем адреса твоего Славки. И даже города.

— Он назывался просто Город... — тихо сказал Артёмка. 

— Поехать самому, чтобы искать вместе с тобой, тоже нельзя — у нас со страной Славки Холодная Война...

— Это когда кидаются снежками? — спросил Пух.

— Глупенький мой мишка, — улыбнулся Кристофер Робин. — Я тебе потом объясню.

— Значит, я никогда не вернусь? — упавшим голосом спросил Артёмка.

— У меня совершенно дикая мысль! — прищурился Кристофер Робин (Пух представил Мысль с копьём, пляшущую вокруг костра). — Тебя же что-то притянуло именно к моему Лесу, к моим игрушкам. Так?

Артёмка кивнул. Пух на всякий случай тоже.

— Значит, можно надеяться, что тебя притянет и в обратную сторону. Ты говорил, что Город — портовый?

— Я настоящий морской заяц! — гордо сказал Посторонний Зверь и выпятил грудь в заботливо сшитой Кенгой полосатой жилетке.

— Тогда я возьму в библиотеке англо-русский словарь, напишу письмо с объяснением, отвезу тебя в порт, найду моряка из вашей страны, отдам тебя ему — и ты непременно попадёшь к Славке!

Артёмка радостно закивал, устроив ушами небольшой сквозняк.

— Иди расскажи остальным.

Прочие обитатели Леса попасть в Зачарованное Место без разрешения Кристофера Робина не могли и изнывали от любопытства, собравшись на Пуховой Опушке.

Посторонний Зверь весело поскакал к ним на коротких лапах.

— Кристофер Робин, — сказал глядя вслед ему Пух, — Артёмка говорил, что Кенга неправильно его сшила. Как этот мальчик его узнает?

— Глупенький мой мишка, — рассмеялся Кристофер Робин. — Разве я бы тебя не узнал, хоть как тебя сшей?

Пух счастливо заулыбался.

— Кристофер Робин, ты хотел рассказать про войну со снежками.

— Слушай...

Винни-Пух устроился поудобнее и приготовился слушать.

 

Вернувшийся из загранпоездки отец Тима тихонько отозвал Славку, который гостил у Селей, и, почёсывая затылок, сказал:

— Слав, тут такое дело. Чистый «Ералаш». Ко мне в лондонском порту подошёл парнишка тамошний, на вид студент. Всучил мне игрушку и какую-то записку. Ну, товарищ Коломойцев, понятно, сразу подлетел — пришлось записку показать... — он протянул Славке бумажку.

Отец Тима продолжал рассказывать, как Коломойцев уговаривал его выкинуть игрушку, а он упирался, и как её трясли на таможне, но Славка почти не слышал — он читал записку на невероятном русском языке без падежей, спряжений и склонений.

— ...и ведь видел я вашего зайца, знаю, что это чучело на него не похоже, а всё равно что-то толкнуло.

Славка поднял голову, посмотрел на коряво сшитого из пиджачной ткани зверя в полосатой жилетке (Шастик по сравнению с ним — просто победитель выставки во Дворце Пионеров) и радостно закричал:

— Тимсель! Наш Артёмка вернулся!


End file.
